I Love You
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Its White Day and Orihime made a chocolate for Ichigo but isn't sure if he'll like it or not. IchigoxOrihime
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

**Well, I have a list of favorite pairings in Bleach, one of them being the Ichihime pairing. I'm not sure if that's what you call it but its IchigoxOrihime pairing. So Tite Kubo owns Bleach! I Love You is owned by Avril Lavigne.**

Her fingers twirled a lock of her orange hair until she couldn't do it anymore. Closing her brown eyes, Orihime listened to teacher talk on and on about what was being discussed in class. She, like everyone else, could feel the excitement in the air that caused her to remember that morning when she looked at the calender.

"Inoue-chan." Rukia said as she poked the teenager in the shoulder to get her attention. Seeing her turn to look, she smiled. "Did you make anything for Valentine's Day? At least that's what Ichigo called it? That's what you call it too?"

"Hai. I did actually. I made this." Orihime opened her bag, showing the small chocolate ball that was wrapped. "I first made it from regular milk chocolate then put it in white chocolate. Then I dipped it in more milk chocolate and in crushed peanuts."

Secretly, even if she wanted to say something, Orihime wanted to know if Ichigo liked peanuts. Turning her attention back to her teacher before her and Rukia got into trouble, a small smile played on the young woman's lips. She hoped that Ichigo liked it.

An eyebrow rose as Rukia looked at her friend that had an ability to heal. It was almost like she was trying to hide something from everyone. Shrugging, the female Kuchiki turned her attention back to the lesson. At least it was the last period of the day.

As Keigo answered a question, Orihime's gaze flickered to the clock that told her she had a couple minutes left until school was over with. She prayed that she got a chance to see Ichigo before he left with Rukia to go home. Closing her eyes and closing her pencil case, sticking it on the pile of books that were out for the class, the orange haired teen opened her eyes.

The bell rang with some students already heading out the door while a few stayed in their seats to get their things together. Orihime was one of them while Rukia stood beside her desk.

"So who's getting your chocolate then Orihime-chan?" Rukia pondered as she handed the other female her sketch book. Blinking, seeing Orihime act a little different from normal, she wondered what was going in her mind.

"Oh no one special." Orihime lied with a smile. Closing her bag, she rose from her seat and walked out of the room with Rukia beside her. No one knew of her feelings for Ichigo, and in a way she wanted it to stay that way. Even if it wouldn't be fair to see the substitute shinigami seeing someone else, but at least he would be happy.

"Hey Chad." The brown eyed girl greeted with that smile as she waved at her friend and teammate. Stopping at her locker to slip on her regular shoes, Orihime smiled and waved at Uryû as he got his own things together.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kuchiki asked as she noticed the teenager missing. Looking around, she found nothing of the teen that can see ghosts and gave her a run for her money when she first met him. Blinking, Rukia found nothing still when she looked behind another set of lockers.

"If you're looking for Ichigo, he's getting chewed out by a teacher for not doing his homework last week. Somehow she just found out he didn't do it." Mizuiro answered as he passed by them with Keigo in tow. "Come along Mr. Asano or I will leave you behind."

"Will you quit calling me that?"

Orihime giggled and looked at the three that were standing there. She was almost waiting for Uryû to say something about Ichigo getting lectured for something. It was bound to happen since those two still seem to fight like cats and dogs. Leaning against the cool metal that made up her locker, she said, "you guys can go on ahead if you want. I can wait for him."

She had to be confident or someone was going to figure she was up to something. Smiling a little more at her friends, the orange haired teen waved at them as Rukia shoved Uryû toward the entrance.

"Will you quit doing that?" Uryû hissed through clenched teeth as he dug his heels in.

"Let's go or I'll sick Chappy on you." Rukia threatened since her gikongan was able to get Ichigo's body immobilized when Grimmjow had his fracciónes attack. Waving to Orihime, she smiled back at the teenager that was always there for everyone.

Orihime smiled and stood next to Ichigo's locker. Looking back, seeing that there was still snow on the group, she sighed. It made her wish that Sora was still around so she could build snowmen with him and have snowball fights like when she was younger and he had a day off. Smiling at the memory, Orihime turned her attention to the main hallway.

When she spotted the orange hair that stuck out from everyone else, she smiled a little more. Waving to Ichigo, she saw him pick up the pace until he was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here Orihime-chan? I thought you went home already." Ichigo stated as he dug around his locker for his shoes so he could get out of the slipper like ones that he had on. Slipping one of his sneakers on, his gaze went over to the teenager that was friends with Tatsuki.

"I thought that I should walk with you so you didn't have to go home lonely." The brown eyed teenager said with a smile as she closed his door for him when he was done. "So you got lectured for a paper?"

"Hai. I don't see why she had a cow over it because it wasn't that important." Ichigo griped as he ran a hand through his unusual hair. Rolling his eyes, he stepped out into the sunshine that wasn't strong enough to melt the snow.

"Um Ichigo-kun . . ." Orihime's voice trailed off as she grabbed the wrapper to the chocolate that she made last night. Looking into the direction he was in, her lips pursed. How could she ever give him if she was going to be shy about it?

"What is it?" Ichigo inquired as he stopped to look at the teenager that was beside him. Raising an orange eyebrow at her, he felt her forehead. "You're not sick so why are you red in the face?"

"It's not that." Orihime said with a shake of her head. Pulling the object she was playing with, she held it out to him. "I wanted to give you this for White day."

Grabbing the plastic and eyeing the candy up, Ichigo smiled a little. Unwrapping it, he popped it into his mouth, feeling her watch him all the while he did it. Rolling it around and melting the chocolate the held the peanuts there, he bit into it. "What chocolate did you put in this? I know you put peanuts in it but what else?"

"The cores milk chocolate then there's a layer or two of white chocolate, then another layer of milk chocolate that held the peanuts. Why? You don't like it do you?" Inoue jumped to conclusions and started to bow her head. Maybe Tatsuki was right about her food creations.

"No, I-I actually like it." Ichigo stated with his eyes widening a bit, taking in the taste of the white chocolate. Blinking, he walked over and leaned against a pole, making sure that there wasn't a memorial for someone there first. "That was really good."

Hearing those words instead of the ones that she was expecting to hear made her smile. It almost made the entire day brighten compared to what it was before. "That's great to hear. I spent maybe an hour getting it to melt since I only had the huge chips at the store. Also I was talking to Tatsuki on the phone so I wasn't really paying attention."

Ichigo nodded and looked around. He was almost expecting to see a spirit floating around for someone that could see them. Blinking, he found nothing of what he was expecting and turned to look back at the orange haired teenager that was rambling. Getting off the pole, Kurosaki strolled over to the teen that was his friend and classmate.

"And I had to give one to onii-san since he was a big part in my life. Hopefully he liked it if he ate it. I hope he ate it." Orihime worried over it as she looked around. She wasn't sure to run home and ask him if it was all right or stay there in Ichigo's company.

"I'm sure he did Orihime-chan." Kurosaki said with a pat on her shoulder.

**Thanks to a review from Eszter that I accidently mixed up Valentine's Day and White Day. I was just going by information provided to me from an issue of Shojo Beat. Thank you for the correction though, so you didn't offend me in anyway. I'm glad that you pointed it out so I'm not clueless to it. So it's a lot more then I expected it to be because it just popped into my head from I think Itachi my muse. *points at foot tall weasel* He gets credit along with Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, chibi kitty Kaido, chibi Eiri, and Grimmjow! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Reaction

**Since wonderful Eszter caught my little slip up, I had to make a sequel to I Love You. So I hope you enjoy this. Like before, I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. **

Ever since that chocolate was in his mouth, the taste almost lingered in his mouth, even when he tasted Yuzu's chocolate for being a 'wonderful onii-chan' to her. It was nice since Karin's tasted almost bitter. It had to be the fact that his father was bothering the two while Yuzu was trying to help her twin make her own chocolate.

Sighing and laying his head against his pillow, Ichigo wasn't sure what was going to happen now. He was always told that the worst that could happen would be saying no and harming a girl's heart. Unlike him, he didn't have someone like Chizuru after his tail like Orihime did.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" Rukia's voice entered his thoughts, tearing him away from his dilemma for a bit. Sitting on the stoop for the top shelf of his closet, she kicked her legs and eyeing up Kon who was trying to sit in her lap.

"Nothing's wrong." Ichigo fibbed as he looked over at the shinigami. Shaking his head and hearing the familiar squeak of Kon getting batted to the floor by her hand, he laid his head back in the pillow. He had to wait until March fourteenth then he'll be able to reply to her feelings. Luckily it was tomorrow for them.

Rolling over, seeing the room go dark by the Kuchiki shutting the lights off, he sighed. It was hard to understand this feeling he never had before. It was like a new light bulb was put into a lamp and he was seeing Orihime in an all new way. "Bothersome."

"Good! Morning! Ichi! Go!" Isshin chimed loudly as he jumped on a trampoline, only to land on his face when it slid out from under him thanks to the slush that was melting snow.

Growling in annoyance, the younger Kurosaki rose from his slumber and noticed that Kon was pouting like always. It told him that Rukia was already up and downstairs. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his uniform to go get changed.

"Morning onii-chan." Yuzu chimed with that usual smile on her face.

He nodded in annoyance since he always seemed to wake up to his father's wake up calls. Taking a bite of his foot, he ignored Rukia's gaze that was on him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at the shorter woman and almost hissed, "what is it Rukia?"

"What's that sticking out of your pocket?" The purplish blue-eyed teen inquired as she pointed to the white object that was sticking out of his pocket. Watching the deputy shinigami rush and stuff it back into his pocket, she had a hunch he was trying to hide something.

"It's nothing. Eat your breakfast so we can go to school." The orange haired teen almost ordered and hurried to finish his. If he ran into Orihime by herself without Rukia in tow like always, then that feeling of something sitting on his shoulders would end.

Setting his plate in the sink to be done later, he ran through the house to get his things.

"Ichigo!" Isshin chimed once more, trying to land a foot to his son's face but missed.

"I'm in a hurry. Gotta go! It was delicious Yuzu!" Ichigo said hastily as he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door like he was late. He was sure that his father and sisters were talking about why he was in a hurry. It was just that urge to talk to the long-haired teen that made him want to hurry toward the school.

Skidding to a stop, he found her at her locker which was a good thing. Looking around, Ichigo found nothing of anyone that would bother them. Switching hands on his bag, he walked up to the young woman that made the chocolate for him a month ago today. Swallowing, almost afraid of how she'll react, he approached her.

"Oh ohayo gozaimasu Ichigo-kun." Orihime chimed like always but jumped when he took a step closer then usually. Looking up into the eyes of the taller teen, she tried to smile like she always did. Blinking, she felt her hand be taken into his. "Um Ichigo-kun?"

Fear gripped his heart as he set the object in her hand. Pulling it away and letting his arm hand at his side, he waited for her reaction. It scared him to almost being white in the face for how she would take the answer to her chocolate.

"Its beautiful Ichigo-kun!" Orihime squeaked as she held up the ivory white object that was a necklace that was almost like her barrettes. Looking at it, she looked over at the teen that gave her the jewelry, and asked, "can you put it on for me please?"

He jumped as he watched her turn her back to him, holding the necklace out for him to grasp. Taking it and watching her hold her long hair up, he slipped the cold object against her skin, piecing it together. "Suki Orihime."

She smiled and nodded. The orange haired teen figured that much with the gift that was white. Seeing the taller teen bend down to her eye level, the teen watched as a smile spread across his face. It was a sincere smile compared to the usually forced one. "Um Ichi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Orihime questioned as she noticed how close he was. She could feel his breath on her chin, making her stomach get butterflies in it again like that morning when she was trying to convince herself that Ichigo would like the chocolate. Looking down at her feet and playing with the handle to her bag, Orihime wasn't sure what to do.

"Giving you the second part of my answer." Ichigo replied as he closed the distance and pressed his lips against her gently. Closing his eyes and feeling her arms embrace his neck, it almost felt like he was complete compared to normal.

Breaking away, Inoue felt her face heat up as she realized that she actually kissed him. It was like a dream come true. She was almost scared that he would reject her when this day came to her. If he did, then how would Tatsuki take it since she told her what was going to happen? Looking at him, seeing that smile, she smiled back at him. "Ichigo-kun does this mean that we're . . . ?"

"Going out? If you want it to be that way." Ichigo answered her unfinished question. The one thing he learned for his almost insane father was that you don't force someone – especially a woman – into a situation. If she wanted to see it as a relationship, then he'll let her. If she didn't, then it was fine. He wasn't going to cry over it like he used to when he got beat by Tatsuki.

His hand was grasped by her, turning his attention back to the young woman that was in front of him. Seeing her nod, he started to follow her to his locker so he could change out his shoes with the slipper like ones they were forced to wear. Looking back at the entrance, Ichigo saw Rukia standing there with the rest of the gang that was gawking almost. Shrugging it off, he started to work on getting his sneakers off.

"Ichigo-kun this is the best day of my life. Well it would be the second one after my wedding, but it would become my third best day when I have my first child. But then it would be —" Orihime rambled as she laughed next to the teen.

"Orihime, please. I get it. Its one of the best days of your life even if it'll come after so many other moments that will come into your life." Ichigo said as he closed his locker and leaned against it. Seeing that smile on her face made him smile. He wanted to be a part of all those moments she was ranting about. If it'll last then he'll be the groom waiting for his long-haired bride. He'll be the one anxiously waiting for his first child from this beautiful woman in front of him while his father cries like a child. He couldn't wait for it all if she's the one.

The only thing that bothered him was how everyone would react to the news of them seeing each other. Part of him worried while the other part didn't really bother with it. They'll have to learn how to accept it. "Hai. It is."

Suki: I Love you

**So how was it? I tried to tie in the original part of him confessing his feelings but I had to change so much of it to fit. I really hope you like it. Thank you Eszter for pointing it out. Please review!**


End file.
